neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gaius Helen Mohiam
Gaius Helen Mohiam is a fictional character in the ''Dune'' universe created by Frank Herbert. She is a Bene Gesserit Reverend Mother, and initially appears in the 1965 novel Dune and its 1969 sequel, Dune Messiah. Mohiam also has a major role in the Prelude to Dune prequel trilogy (1999–2001) by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson. Mohiam is portrayed by Siân Phillips in David Lynch's 1984 film Dune, and by Zuzana Geislerová in the 2000 miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune and its 2003 sequel Frank Herbert's Children of Dune. In the novel Dune, the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen has this impression of Mohiam: An old woman in a black aba robe with hood drawn down over her forehead detached herself from the Emperor's suite, took up station behind the throne, one scrawny hand resting on the quartz back. Her face peered out of the hood like a witch caricature — sunken cheeks and eyes, an overlong nose, skin mottled and with protruding veins. The Baron stilled his trembling at sight of her. The presence of the Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam, the Emperor's Truthsayer, betrayed the importance of this audience. In Dune Messiah, Herbert notes that Mohiam's eyes are "dark with the blue brilliance of her melange addiction." The non-canon Dune Encyclopedia (1984) by Willis E. McNelly invents an extensive, alternate biography for Mohiam. ''Dune'' ) is tested by Mohiam (Siân Phillips) in Dune (1984)]] As Dune begins, the "old crone" Reverend Mother Mohiam comes to Caladan to "test" young Paul Atreides before his departure for Arrakis. Having trained Paul's mother Lady Jessica at the Bene Gesserit school on Wallach IX decades before, Mohiam now holds a lethal gom jabbar to Paul's neck. If he withdraws his hand from a box that inflicts pain through direct nerve induction, the gom jabbar will kill him instantly. Mohiam explains to Paul that the purpose of the test is to discover whether Paul is "truly human", by requiring him to endure pain and still act rationally. He passes the test, and Mohiam (though still furious over Jessica's choice to disobey the Sisterhood and bear a son instead of a daughter) is somewhat intrigued by the potential she sees in 15-year-old Paul, as she notes he has survived more pain than any other Bene Gesserit inductee. Later, Mohiam accompanies Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV to Arrakis in her role as Imperial Truthsayer; there she is faced with Paul's four-year-old sister, the pre-born Alia, whom she calls an abomination. Mohiam is further alarmed as she witnesses the ritual battle-to-the-death between Paul and Feyd-Rautha. Paul calls Feyd "cousin," revealing that Paul is aware of the secret that the Baron Harkonnen is his grandfather. But Mohiam is most concerned with the potential outcome of the duel, which could prove to be "a major catastrophe for the Bene Gesserit breeding scheme." She realizes that "Two end products of this long and costly program faced each other in a fight to the death that might easily claim both of them. If both died here that would leave only Feyd-Rautha's bastard daughter, still a baby, an unknown, an unmeasured factor, and Alia, the abomination." Paul is victorious; seeing the inevitability of the situation he has orchestrated, Mohiam compels Shaddam to give in to Paul's demands, allowing Paul to depose him and become Emperor in his place. ''Dune Messiah'' 's 1985 work of short fiction "The Road to Dune" ]] In Dune Messiah, the Reverend Mother joins the conspiracy to topple the rule of Paul Atreides after he ascends the Golden Lion Throne and unleashes his Jihad upon the Empire. She, along with the Tleilaxu Face Dancer Scytale, the Spacing Guild Navigator Edric, and Paul's embittered consort (and Shaddam's daughter) Princess Irulan of House Corrino, plot to insinuate the Tleilaxu ghola Hayt into the court to weaken Paul's confidence in his prescience and thereby ruin him. Forbidden to ever return to Arrakis, Mohiam is taken into Paul's custody when it becomes known that she is on a heighliner in orbit above the planet. Aware of the Bene Gesserit desire to acquire his genetic material for their breeding program, Paul seeks to negotiate with Mohiam. In exchange for the guaranteed safety of his concubine Chani, and the Sisterhood's acceptance of his decision to father no heirs with the Princess Irulan, Paul offers something of the utmost value: his sperm. This is a complicated proposition for Mohiam, however, because artificial insemination is forbidden in the wake of the Butlerian Jihad. When the conspiracy ultimately fails and Scytale is killed, Edric is executed in 10,207 A.G. by Fremen Naib Stilgar, on orders from Alia. Stilgar also puts Mohiam to death, despite previous orders from Paul to spare her life. ''Prelude to Dune'' The Prelude to Dune prequel novels reveal that Mohiam is secretly the mother of Jessica and grandmother of Paul. According to the authors, this fact was pulled directly from Frank Herbert's working notes for the original Dune series. Mohiam is instructed by the Bene Gesserit to collect the genetic material of Baron Vladimir Harkonnen (through conception) for their breeding program (it had been previously established in Dune that he is secretly Jessica's father). She blackmails the homosexual Baron into fathering a child with her. When that daughter proves genetically undesirable, Mohiam kills it and returns to Harkonnen for a second try; at this point he drugs and viciously rapes her. She exacts her retribution by infecting him with a disease that later causes his obesity. Mohiam's second child with Harkonnen is, of course, Jessica. It is also revealed in the prequels that the name given for Jessica's mother in the original novels, Tanidia Nerus, is an alias used by Mohiam. This name is presumably the name listed in the "open" records, as the Bene Gesserit commonly hide true parental identity. References Mohiam, Gaius Helen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1965